Page du journal de Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Les sentiments de Tsunayoshi aprés la mort d'un être cher.


**Salut tout le monde alors aujourd'hui je vous poste un os que j'ai écris il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est la première fois que je poste un os de ce genre donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira par contre je tiens tout de suite à vous prévenir il s'agit d'un os yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous aurez prévenu sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**.

 **Déclamer** **: kateikyoshi Hitman reborn ne m'appartient pas il appartient à Akira Amano-san.**

 **/!\ Attention cet os et un yaoi cette léger mais quand même.**

 **PS** **: Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes donc voilà bonne lecture.**

Cela faisait longtemps que tu étais parti que je ne t'ai pas vu que tu m'as laissé seul. Longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu le son de ta voix n'y ressenti ce frisson qui me parcourait le corps quand tu me regardais de tes yeux sombres. Longtemps que je n'ai plus été me blottir dans tes bras le soir dans ce lit devenu beaucoup trop grand pour moi à présent, longtemps que je n'ai plus senti ton odeur de café qui te caractérise si bien, cette odeur qui m'appaisait des que tu me prenais dans tes bras, ça me manque tant. Ça me manque tant de pouvoir passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux et de jouer avec. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois encore là. Si seulement j'avais écouté mon intuition, si seulement je ne t'avais pas donné cette mission tu serais encore à mes côté. Mais te connaissant tu aurais quand même voulu cette mission m'assurant qu'elle se passerai à merveille car tu étais le meilleur tueur à gages du monde. Tu m'as embrassé me disant au revoir alors tu es parti. Si seulement j'avais su que se serai la dernière fois que j'entendais le son de ta voix, la dernière fois que je verrai ta silhouette confiante avancer vers la porte, j'aurais aimé te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime et tu m'aurais répondu que tu m'aimais aussi au moins une dernière fois. Mais la mission ne devait pas durer longtemps alors je t'ai laissé partir et je t'ai attendu mais une semaine était passé, puis deux je paniquais tu n'étais toujours pas de retour et j'avais peur très peur et cette peur était justifiée. Au bout de quelques jours on t'a retrouvé avec Léon, tu étais inconscient, couvert de blessure et au porte de la mort. On t'a amené avec Léon à Onii-san mais malgré touts ses efforts il n'a rien pu faire et tu es mort en me laissant Léon qui était dévasté tout autant que moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je continue à m'en occuper. Le jour de ton enterrement fut certainement un des plus triste de ma vie si ce n'est pas le plus triste et également un des jours ou j'ai le plus pleurer. Tu sais tout le monde étaient présent, Dino-san les autres acobaleno même Verde est venu, la varia était la également avec le nono, personnes ne c'est battus en même temps personnes en avait envie vu la situation et puis il y avait Okaa-san aussi elle pleurait tout comme moi sauf que pour elle Oto-san était la pour la consoler. Léon quand t'as lui il est rester sur mon épaule. Les premiers jours après ton enterrement furent très difficile. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et de pleurer et je pense que tout le monde eu du mal à ce remettre de ton absence surtout Léon et moi je dois dire. Je me souvenais souvent et même encore aujourd'hui de notre première rencontre et de tout les moments qu'on a passé ensemble que s'est moment soit triste ou drôle, court ou long tu as toujours été la que ce soit en me conseillant, en me taquinant ou même en me faisant la morale. Tu étais toujours là, alors pourquoi a-t -il fallu que tu meures maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Mais personne ne pourra répondre à ces questions. Cela fait maintenant un an que tu es mort mais je ne me suis pas laisser aller et je continue mon travaille de boss et je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse car la famiglia à besoin de son boss. Mais le soir quand je retourne me coucher dans cette chambre, dans ce lit qu'on a partagé je craque et je pleure parce que pour moi la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin n'était plus là. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je pleure car c'était les risques de ton métier mais tu n'étais plus là pour me réconforter, m'embrasser et me prendre dans tes bras n'y même pour me faire la morale bien que quelques fois j'ai l'impression de t'entendre et de sentir ta présence à mes côté. Ta main chaude qui aimait tant passer dans mes cheveux me manque en fait tout me manque comme par exemple, le léger rire et sourire que seul moi ai eu le droit de voir et d'entendre. Tu sais tu me manques tellement que j'ai du mal à me remettre à sourire mais les gars essaye tant bien que mal de me refaire sourire comme quand tu été la et quelques fois ils réussissent mais je crois que c'est aussi dur pour eux de me voir comme ça malheureusement plus le temps passe plus je ressens se vide. Je t'aime tellement Reborn et cela pour l'éternité mais ils ont raison il faut bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je passe à autre chose et je suis sur que tu serais d'accord avec ça alors je vais te dire ces mots que j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à te dire... adieu Reborn.

 _Page du journal dee Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo._

 **Donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plus dites le moi en commentaire et si vous avez des critiques constructives pour que je puisse m'améliorer n'hésitez pas à me les dire pas commentaire.**

 **Bisous tout le monde.**


End file.
